The Sect
by strawberry-miow and Ririka
Summary: Bonnie appears in Italy...meets up with everyones favourite hot Italian vampire and chaos ensues. Why is she in Italy? What is she running from? And where can she hide? BxD!
1. Prologue

I'm crazy flowing over with ideas  
A thousand ways to woo a lover so sincere?  
Love and hate what a beautiful combination  
Sending shivers up and down my spine  
  
For every Casanova that appears  
My sense of hesitation disappears  
Love and hate what a beautiful combination  
Sending shivers up and down my spine  
  
And the lovers that you sent for me  
Didn't come with any satisfaction guarantee  
So I return them to the sender  
And the note attached will read  
How I love to hate you  
I love to hate you  
I love to hate you  
I love to hate you  
  
Oh you really still expect me to believe  
Every single letter I receive  
Sorry you what a shameful situation  
Sending shivers up and down my spine  
  
I like to read murder mystery  
I like to know the killer isn't me  
Love and hate what a beautiful combination  
Sending shivers make me quiver  
Feel it sliver up and down my spine  
I love to hate you... 


	2. Insane not crazy

The Sect  
  
This fic used to be under the name Ririka despite being co-written, well we finally got round to creating a join account and therefore it will now be updated only through this one, so don't flame us from the other account asking why we haven't updated, if so they will just be ignore and the people redirected to this one. We apologise if it is an inconvenience but hope that the fic will be worth it!! Anyway, please enjoy!!!  
  
Insane Not Crazy  
  
"I think this is your stop kiddo." The solicitous bus drivers voice filtered to her through the thick musted air of the old country bus.The flame haired girl nodded her thanks and stepped from the bus onto the trash littered platform.  
  
She noticed vaguely the worn out benches lining the crumbling plaster walls and heard the racked coughing of nearby bums sleeping rough.Great places of the world, she mused to herself bitterly.Lifting her overstuffed backpack onto her shoulders she manoevered herself past the odd bystander and fled into the scented air of encroaching dusk.  
  
Taking in the sights of Florence she pondered on whether Damon was doing the same.Nah, five hundred years of admiring the sights would probably make them somewhat regular, and so uninteresting.Not that she thought Damon was the kind for admiring the sights, well not unless they involved some supermodel blonde, brunette super skinny anoerexic.Why are you even thinking about him anyway, hello McCullough don't you remember how he kissed you, tried to tap your veins and then attempted to seduce your best friend.Not exactly a 'nice guy'.  
  
Yeah but if he was 'nice' he wouldn't be nearly so attractive to you as he is now.Bonnie slapped a fustrated hand to her forehead.He is not attractive to me.She told herself, taking the next right into the marketsquare.  
  
Is too!  
  
Is not!  
  
Is too!  
  
Is not!  
  
Is too!Is too!  
  
"NOT!"She shouted, firmly, glancing around at the few people staring at her, she hurried off.OK, really have to stop talking to myself, or people will start calling me crazy.Again.She sighed, shaking her head.Just because she'd been sectioned a couple of times because her psychic powers had gone haywire when they were developing didn't mean she was crazy.  
  
Insane - maybe, but definately not crazy!  
  
She stopped searching for the closest hotel, she had no money but a little psychic intervention could cure the problem of payment.I mean it's not like these Italian businessmen are going to go broke, just because I don't pay doesn't mean everbody else won't.Bonnie sighed, weird how she had been doing that a lot lately.The a flicker of a shadow to her right made her turn swiftly to scan the immediate area.No.It couldn't be!Without even realising it she broke into a full out sprint weaving throught the cobbled back streets recklessly. ~*~  
  
Please read and review, then we`ll update! You know how it works. 


	3. The perfect gentleman

The Sect  
  
The Perfect Gentleman  
  
He leaned against the rough wall of Feddicinis a predatory smile touching his lips as he scanned the crowd carefully, in search of a satisfactory snack.A crowd of giggling girls sauntered past him, muttering their approval of his appearance.He heard tiny snippets of their inane ranting, his concentration elsewhere.Like on the pretty little red head streaming away across the street, for a momenmt a memory flashed to mind, but the hunger ruled it away, as it was always known to do.  
  
He began his pursuit, streaking around numerous bends and turns of the streets he knew so well, once he was certain that he was far enough ahead of his unsuspecting prey he chose his striking position carefully.  
  
As usual he was correct in his assumptions and a moment later the red head crashed into him, it was only then that he got a good look at her and froze in momentary shock.  
  
"Damon?"That one word from those sweet lips and he knew he was in trouble.  
  
"What are you doing here?"He asked, staring down at her with eyes of emotionless obsidian.She stumbled backward trying to regain her balance.It was then Damon noticed it, a faint glimmer of a stronger power.A protective shell of azure coloured vapour encasing the fiery witch.A power with a great amount of potential.Bonnies power.He was suprised not alarmed by the impressive rate at which her powers had developed, he hadn't thought that the sweet and innocent Robert E Lee senior of two years ago would have been able to possess such a power.But here she was, alive, breathing hard and looking very...  
  
She seemed to blink her way out of her shocked stupor and answered."Me?I..well I'm on my way to Asia."  
  
He was thankful for her interruption of his thoughts.If she hadn't then maybe he would of..."Whereabouts in Asia?"Now he was thankful for his grasp on reality.  
  
Damon watched her intently as she replied."Ethiopia," and quickly added."To see a relative."  
  
He raised a skeptical eyebrow."I thought your ancestors were Scottish."  
  
"Yeah...but my uncle he went to Ethiopia...he was an archeologist and he decided to uh settle there after a dig."She managed to say, just a little too quickly to be convincing.  
  
He, of course didn't believe it for a second.But the determined light in her eyes and her slightly askew power centre made him decide not to call her up on it."Well I hate to break it to you witch but this isn't Asia.It is in fact Italy."  
  
"Umm yeah I know.I was planning on staying the night here and then travelling on to uh Ethiopia tomorrow."She said, looking everywhere but at him.  
  
"Really?"He said, looking her up and down.She looked tired, the dark circles around her eyes and her dusty clothes were proof of that.It was then he supposed that he decided what was to be done."So where are you staying tonight?"  
  
"Staying?"She repeated, asthough she didn't understand."Uh... at a hotel."  
  
Damon took a breath, calling on his diminutive amount of patience."Yes cara I know that.But which hotel?"  
  
Bonnie twirled around, looking for a suitable place of accomodation."Uh that one!"She pointed to a large nearby building.  
  
"That's a house cara."  
  
"Uh yeah...then the one next to it."She corrected hesitantly.  
  
"There is nothing beside it cara."  
  
Now she was begining to look annoyed."I don't know I just came from the bus station."  
  
He smiled,"Then let me be the perfect gentleman and escourt you to a nice quaint little hotel I know of."  
  
"YOU!Gentleman?"Bonnie burst into laughter, a moment later she seemed to remember who it is she was talking to and stopped."Uh...did I say that out loud?"  
  
Damon continued to look at her, gaze unwavering."Yes, you did."He grinned, latching on to her arm and steering her towards his black mercedes.  
  
"Uh hey... I didn't say yes."  
  
Damon didn't stop in his steering."I know cara.But since you can't tell a house from a hotel I think you need some guidance."She made a fustrated noise at this and so he added."And what would my little brother say if he found out that his wifes best friend visited Florence and I left her to be mauled on the streets of our home?"  
  
"Since when do you care about what Stefan says?"Bonnie quipped, trying to unsuccessfully pull away.Damon kept a strong hold on the struggling witch as he piloted her into the passengers seat. 


	4. Damn Telepathic powers

The Sect  
  
Damn Telepathic Powers  
  
Bonnie tried to open the door to the passengers side but found it to be locked, even after trying to use her powers she couldn't budge the metal lock."Damn telepathic powers."She complained, before considering a daring idea.  
  
She made a dive for the drivers door.Flinging her body across the plush Italian leather."Going somewhere cara?"Bonnie raised her head, that somehow managed to be lying on the drivers seat to stare into fathomless black eyes.  
  
She pulled herself up before answering."Uh I need to go to the uh...bathroom."  
  
His predators smile pushed her lower in her seat."Need an escourt cara?"  
  
"Uh I think I can hold it!"She stuttered out as he slid into the drivers seat and closed the door."So where is this uh hotel?"She tried to make her voice come out casual, but with what she had been through the last couple of months being casual was impossible.  
  
"Not far."He said, starting up the ignition.The engine purred before they broke into motion and streamed down the dimly lit streets of little Italy.  
  
"So uh...what have you been up to for the past two years?"She enquired, admiring the sleek grey upholstery.  
  
"Killing, maiming, inflicting pain."He cast her a wicked smile."You know..the usual."She couldn't help but grin, he'd certainly retained his sense of humour.  
  
"Yeah the usual!"She met his gaze in the rear view mirror and smiled."So you've begun to think about your little brother?"She asked, knowing that he wouldn't like the question."Not curious as to what he and your last squeeze are up to?"Bonnie knew vaguely that she was treading on dangerous ground.What the hell!But she just didn't care, she'd been living dangerously now for...How long was it?Half a year?A year?Had it really been that long?Well it was about time she reaped some of the rewards that went with risking your life.And at least this time she was risking her life of her own accord and not because of...She shook the thought away, she hadn't been this at ease with anyone in so long she didn't want to spoil it by thinking of the past.  
  
She recieved a dark look and silence as a reply."What?Is that a No?"She taunted."They're very happy you know.Kissing and groping and being sickeningly sweet."  
  
Bonnie half expected him to kick her from the moving vehicle but instead he turned and stared."You sound jealous."  
  
She snorted."No thanks, I can do without that flowers and romance crap.I think I've got enough shit happening in my life right now."  
  
"Really?What is all of this shit?"Damon asked, looking back to the road.  
  
She took a hesitant breath and then blew it out."You don't care remember.'  
  
He turned and looked at her sharply."Ah someone finally gets it.My brother has been alive for five hundreds years and he still hasn't"  
  
"Oh come on, I know you love him really."Bonnie stated staring at the blurred pictures of buildings and shrubs.Damon ignored her and tried instead, to read her thoughts.But all he got was a cold ice like wall."Anyway,"she started jarring him from his exploration."Maybe you've got the right idea."  
  
He looked at her again, quizically, in the rear view mirror, but she was pre occupied with the sights of Florence.  
  
They remained in silence for the remainder of the journey, Bonnie only realised they'd stopped when Damon announced."We're here."  
  
She got out of the car looking up at the exquisite Italian architecture of the Villa before her.Because that's what it looked like.A Villa."Uh Damon...this doesn't look like a hotel.I mean where's the sign the staff the manager the other tourists.Where are we?"  
  
Damon gave her a smile filled with unspoken promises."Welcome to Hotel De Salvatore."  
  
Oh Holy Fucking Shit. 


	5. Playful

Playful  
  
He savoured in the shock written plain on Bonnies pretty little face as he named their location.Then realising she was still unable to speak he took a firm hold of her hand and led her into the house, grinning as she stared aimlessly at their interlaced fingers.  
  
She finally got over the shock and managed to strangle out a."I can't stay here!"  
  
"And why is that cara?"He said, still leading her toward the stairs.  
  
She stuttered."Because...because...because my mom always said never stay with gorgeous Italian vampires."He smiled as she fumbled to correct her sentence."I...I mean...uh-"  
  
"I know what you mean cara."Damon grinned wolfishly as her cheeks turned light shaded crimson.Her cheeks the same colour as her curls made it almost impossible to tell her face from her hair.  
  
Before she could comment he pulled her into the lavish midnight blue master bedroom."This is my room,"he stated, simply.It was utilitarian with a kingsized four poster bed covered in saphire silk sheets.Italian styled sofas rested in one corner while a beautifully crafted armoir and chest of drawers lined the far wall and the wall opposite the bed.But what fixated Bonnies attention most was the large display cabinet housing a varied amount of weapons.It made Damon feel...playful.  
  
He took three fluid steps over to the cabinet, removing his Japanese Kitana and made a practice X motion."Impressive aren't they?"He said, his eyes never leaving Bonnie.She stared at him blankly."This is one of my favourite weapons, I used it a lot during the revolution."He replaced it and pulled out a double edged axe."And this, I used on a particularly evil type of bastard just after I was changed."He made a few savage sweeps, making the heavy weighted weapon look light as a feather.He next brought out two intricate silver daggers with wolf carved hilts.Damon watched Bonnie try to follow the swift movements he made with the daggers."And these I use when I'm bored."  
  
Bonnie just blinked."Oh I'm sorry cara, you must be tired let me show you to your room."He took her hand again and led her to the door around the bed and to the right."And this piccola strega, is your room."With a flourish he opened the door and pushed her inside, it was similar to his own only this time the linens were cream and the room was minus a weapons cabinet.  
  
Bonnie was still mute.Finally at the request of his stomache he moved to leave."I will leave you to rest cara."He told her."But remember, MY door is always open!"And with that he closed the door  
  
As he turned to leave his own room he heard her mutter."Oh that makes me feel so safe."Damon smiled to himself, she'd changed.No longer outspoken and no longer a young fearful girl.He shook his head, don't even think of it.He ordered to himself,she's trouble.  
  
With orders to his staff that Ms McCullough was not to leave her room, he made his way back to town. 


	6. Safe, dreamless sleep

Safe, dreamless sleep  
  
Bonnie sunk down on to the elegant four poster bed, exhaling deeply.Trying to wipe the memories and pain from her mind.The glint of steel...screaming...rivers of blood.She shuddered.No!Stop it!Let the ice have it!  
  
She made herself stand and examine her surroundings.Terricotta drapes and pillows sequined with pale cream patterns and sheets.A large similar styled rug covered the area at the foot of the bed, there were a number of picasso like paintings hanging from the walls.Bonnie checked the closet, it was filled with a few articles of female clothing.Some revealing low cut dresses, the rest were bikinis.She barked out derisive laughter.Damons gone boyscout!"Always be prepared!"She mimicked in her best leader scout voice, giving a hearty salute.  
  
Then she noticed the door to the ensuite bathroom was ajar and rushed toward it.Cream and green marble counters.A huge jacuzi tub and a glass door shower.How long had it been since she'd been able to soak in a bathtub.A simple pleasure, one she'd missed.Without further thought she turned on the taps and poured in some wonderfull smelling bubble bath, she threw of her clothes turned off the water and sank into the tub.  
  
Bliss.Or as close to it as she would ever get.The water nursed her exhausted body while the soothng scent of lavender and jasmine pacified her frayed mind.Bonnie fell into a drowzy half sleep, years of meditation to control her powers had made sleeping childs play.  
  
But after her parents, and the attack on Elena and Stefan ,sleep was always just beyond her reach, and even when she managed to allow the darkness to swallow her the Nightmares were constantly there to wake her up screaming.Could Damon help her?She prayed he could, she was so tired of running.Get real, he doesn't care about anything or anybody.He would probably laugh at her stupidity and the absurdity of her circumstances.Bonnie blinked furiously, forcing back the tears that threatend to consume her.You break now!And there's no coming back!You don't surrender McCullough.You stronger than that!  
  
She chose one of the shapoos from the rack suspended on the wall beside and soaped her hair before drying off and changing.She had only packed a few clothes when she'd fled from Elena and Stefans townhouse in New York.The white sweatpants and vest were two of the only articles that were still clean.  
  
Bonnie was stuffing her dirty clothes back into her pack and thinking about how to decieve Damon into dropping her off at the bus station without him actually figuring out she was broke and so couldn't get a bus, when there was a knock at her door.She jumped in fear and reflexivley gathered her power around her.There was another more insistent knock."Excuse me Ms."The timid voice began from the other side of the door."Signor Salvatore told me to bring you supper."  
  
Bonnie wanted to slap herself, it wasn't like the members of The Sect would knock on the door, no. Breaking them down was more their style.She allowed some of the tension to drain from her shoulders and opened the pine door to see a slight petite woman on the other side.She was wearing a standard black and white maid uniform and carrying a tray of..."Hot steaming Lasagne!"Her voice came out full of ardent craving.The woman smiled, handing her the tray and closing the door behind her as Bonnie crawled onto the bed and ate in fevered ecstasy.Sustantial food had been another rare luxury since her get away.Short cold unsatisfying snacks had been sustaining her for three weeks now and so she savoured every bite of the warm delicious Italian delicacy.  
  
The plate clean, Bonnie drank the ice cold pepsi."He may be an ice cold reptilian bastard at times, but I have to thank him for this at least."She told herself, leaving the tray on the dresser and crawling into the nice clean welcoming sheets.She fell into a fitful sleep, one she hadn't been able to attain in so very long.A safe, dreamless sleep. 


	7. Some low rate religious types

Some low rate religious Types  
  
His hunt had been very successful, an extremely delectible blonde had stumbled into his path not five minutes after he had stepped out of his car.She had flirted with him openly and so convincing her to accompany him into the side ally had been easy.Damon licked his lips as he used the automatic lock to close the garage door.  
  
But blondes were the farthest thing from his mind as he walked through the front door, no he was thinking of red heads as he began to climb the stairs to check on his befuddled witch, who was now, apparently, sleeping peacefully in a room above his head.  
  
He made it half way up the stairs before, the senior maid, Hilena called after him."Signor, Signor?"  
  
Damon gave a resigned sigh."Yes Hilena?"  
  
"I have a very important message for you from your brother, Signor."She stated, stopping at the foot of the stairs, aged face flushed from her work.  
  
Her statement made Damon raise an eyebrow.Stefan trying to speak with me.Hail Mary full of Grace, when's the apocalypse coming?"What was the message?"  
  
"He wants you to call him as soon as you have the time Signor."Hilena told him, awaiting a response.He turned and finished his acsent to the second floor.  
  
"Is that all?"He enquired, without turning.  
  
"Yes Signor."Hilena answered, returning to her duties.  
  
"Gratzi."  
  
He had just shrugged off his shirt when the phone rang.Damon knew it was Stefan and picked up the reciever before the noise woke Bonnie.From his earlier observatiopns it was obvious she was in urgent need of rest."Hello Little brother, I hear you've been trying to contact me."Damon said, using that patronizing tone that ruffled Stefans feathers.  
  
"Have you seen Bonnie?"His brother asked, with an urgency that intrigued him.  
  
"Why?Should I have?"Damon said, his voice emotionless.  
  
"Listen Damon I don't have time to play word games so just answer the fucking question!"  
  
Damon leaned against the nearby wall."Such language little brother."  
  
"Oh damn you, you egotistical stupid-"  
  
Damon heard the sounds of a scuffle and a moment later a calm confident voice floated to his ears."Listen Damon, I know that you and Stefan have history.But this is really important.Have you seen Bonnie?"  
  
Her voice caused conflicting emotions to cross over his face."Yes, Elena.At this point in time she's sleeping in the room right beside me."He said, no nonsense.  
  
"Thank God."A pause."And she's sleeping?"Elena queried, as if sleeping was some unspeakable curse word.  
  
"Well, unless my vampiric powers are completely screwed, yes she is."Damon replied.By now he was very curious."May I ask why you and Stefan are having an embolism over the whereabouts of my Scottish guest?"  
  
"She in serious trouble Damon!"Those five words made his heart flip flop, the blonde he'd tasted earlier must have had some disease to affect him like this."Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."Damon confirmed, voice still cold."What kind of trouble are we talking about?"  
  
Elena seemed to still on the other side of the phone before she continued."You've probably realised that Bonnies telepathic powers have increased immensly since your last visit to Fells Church."Elena said, taking another breath."Well about ten months ago, Bonnie started getting weird letters in the mail.Stuff about her being unnatural.At the time she thought it was just kids messing around.But then she was getting dead animals posted to her."Damon heard Elena shift on her seat."Which was scary sure, but she could deal.Anyway it was two months ago when... her... she was..."Elena choked back tears and Damon heard Stefan mutter comforting words and taking the phone from his distressed wife.  
  
"What was she trying to say Stefan?"Damon demanded, using his brothers name.He did it so seldom he could count the amount of times on his fingers.  
  
"They massacred her family Damon, her mom, dad, even her kid sister.Sliced them up with knives while they made her watch."Stefan paused on the other end of the line."Did you hear me?"  
  
"I heard you.Who are 'they'?"Damon asked.  
  
"The Sect.Some all vampire group preaching religious purity of the undead and naming all psychics, telekinetics, witches, anything with supernatural links that aren't vampires heathens and abominations."Stefan informed him.  
  
Damon had encountered them a couple of years ago, and ever since then they had given him a wide birth."So why Bonnie?And why didn't she tell you where she was going?"  
  
His brother sighed."Her powers are extraordinary, she's stronger than any other human psychic alive today.And she's stronger than me.She's the female Jesus of the psychic world and so The Sect figure that they'd score major points with other vampires by nailing the strongest heathen first."  
  
Damon was silent for a moment."And why is it that she didn't tell you where she was going?"  
  
"Well,"Stefan sounded uncomfortable."After what happend, Meridith and Matt thought she would be safer with us.She got here, but she was like a zombie, barely sleeping, eating.Things were fine for about a month and then..."He hesitated."Then The Sect attacked us, me and Bonnie barely managed to run them off, since they're not particularly smart.But we were all beaten up, Me more than anyone else.Two days later she disappeared."  
  
A long expanding silence echoed on both sides of the phone.Before Stefan broke in."Damon?"  
  
He shook himself, he almost missed the chance to annoy his brother."Really little brother I am disappointed in you!Some low rate religious types getting the best of you."Damon sent him disgust.  
  
"Go to hell you sanctamonious bastard."Stefan yammered down the line.More noises then Elena was back.  
  
"I know you don't owe us anything Damon.But if you can keep Bonnie there for a couple more days just until we get there you would really help us a lot."  
  
Tired of this conversation he mumbled an affirmative and hung up.He sat for a few moments in silent thought.No wonder she looked so tired and her power centre was all over the place.Her family dead, on the run and no one she can trust to keep her safe.And you had to flash all of those blades at her didn't you.No wonder she was pale and speechless earlier.He got up and opened the adjoining door to their rooms.  
  
Bonnie was asleep, breathing deeply.The covers pulled up around her like a cocoon.She turned over, a shadow playing over her well chiselled features.Then it was gone and the moonlight framed her face, the remnants of her lost innocents lingering as she slept.  
  
"Good night, Il mio fiamma dea pelosa."He whispered closing the door and disposing of the rest of his clothes, he got into bed and awaited sleep.  
  
It didn't come, his thoughts drifted to Bonnie.He had seen a lot of killing and death in the past five hundred years, but he himself, was a creature born to reap death and so it was natural for him to accept.But Bonnie wasn't a vampire, and nor was she the kind of human to revel in the pain of others.He imagined Bonnie suffering through what Stefan had described over the phone and shook off the feelings those thoughts invoked.  
  
What was wrong with him?Was he finally losing his mind after all those years of complete apathy?Was he begining to feel?No, it was preposterous.Impossible.  
  
Damon turned onto his stomach, willing himself into sleep.Slumber finally came, but only after an image,sprang from his mind, unbidden.Sorrowful eyes of choclate brown staring up at him in shock. 


	8. Pain being no exception

Pain Being No exception  
  
She awoke in a tangle of bedcovers, the sun on her face.And for the first time since she had become a hunted animal, Bonnie felt rejuvenated.I guess a shower, a sustaining meal and a good nights sleep are all a girl needs.She mused, stretching as she strugled to untangle herself from the sheets.  
  
A short time later, she had washed up and collected her pack.Pulling on her tennis shoes and running one of the brushes from the bathroom through her red curls a few times.She eventually gave up trying to tame her firey locks and wandered from her room to the stairs.I wonder if he's still sleeping, or maybe he's gone out, she thought.If that's the case I'll just get one of the staff to drive me into town and then I won't have to face him.  
  
No such luck.As she crested the stairs, he was there waiting, looking unbelievably delicious in his standard black jeans and shirt.Bonnie physically shook her head to try and jolt her mind back into function.He saw her descending the stairs and gave her his predatory smile."Good morning cara.Did you sleep well?"His voice hit her, slid across her skin and made her think of darkness itself.Because if anyone was the epitome of darkness.It was Damon.  
  
"Yes thanks," she managed to croak.He only made the once very easy task of speaking even harder as he slid his arm around her waist and began to usher her toward one of the closed doors.Bonnie guessed, from the very alluring scents coming from it, that it was the kitchen.  
  
"Good.Would you like some breakfast?"Damon asked, leading her into the cool, spacious kitchen.Bonnie eyed the various breakfast foods on the bar, she could almost here her stomache growl it's acceptance at the invitation."Cereal, toast, tarts, fried eggs and bacon, she almost tripped scrambling into one of the seats.  
  
Damon sat opposite her, she could feel his eyes on her as she ate with relish.The cereal gone she ate three slices of toast, two tarts and half of the eggs and bacon.With it she drained two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice.When she was done she had no choice but to look at her host."My compliments to your chef."  
  
He didn't answer, making Bonnie feel slightly uncomfortable."So,"he said at last."Which of your uncles live in Ethiopia?"  
  
Bonnie almost spat out her juice."Uncle Simon," she said at last, voice hoarse, suspicion flittering over her face.  
  
"Hm, and where in Ethiopia does uncle Simon live?"Damon quizzed.  
  
Why do you care?She requested silently.Bonnie shuffled from the seat, it was definitely time to go."Be careful Damon it sounds like you actually care about it."She answered, evasivley.He didn't reply, she picked up her back pack and turned toward the door."So uh, are you going to give me a ride into town or am I hitch hiking?"  
  
"Stefan called me last night."Bonnie froze but didn't turn to search his face."He told me about the Sect."  
  
Suddenly angry, Bonnie strode into the conservative hallway decorated with exotic plants and refined paintings."It's none of your damn business!"He had no right telling you shit!"She couldn't hear him behind her but she knew he was following her.  
  
"I thought they were your friends?"Damon enquired, non plussed.  
  
"So!What's that got to do with anything."Bonnie snapped back.  
  
With movements as graceful as a panther he was in front of her."Well, I heard it's customary for friends to be concerned about each other when their families are slaughtered and they're being hunted by religious vampires."  
  
Bonnie wanted to scream blue murder, vent her building fury."Concern is fine, but putting their own god damn lives in danger helping me isn't."She stared at him, his night dark eyes unable to affect her when she was in angry celt mode."Stefan almost died the stupid jerk, I wasn't going to stay around so the Sect crazies got a second stab at staking him.I mean can you imagine how Elena would feel if I got him killed."She pulled her back pack higher up on her shoulders."Oh yeah, hey girl how are you doing?I mean I know I just got your soulmate killed but I'm sure you'll get over it."She said, imitating one of the bubblebutt cheerleaders who had been in attendance at Robert E Lee when she was.  
  
"They know what they're doing."Damon grinned, answering with a shrug."And it's too late for your noble act anyway.They're on their way here, right now, to see you."  
  
"You better drive me into town now then before they get here."She told him, gaze unwavering.  
  
"No cara, for once I agree with my little brother.You are not going anywhere!"Damon replied firmly, staring back, eyes as cold as death.  
  
"Ugh, to hell with you Salvatores!I'm outta here."She made her move to step past him, but before her mind could process what was happening, strong arms clamped down on her arms and she was swung back into the Villa and dragged toward the stairs."What the hell do you think you're doing?"She demanded as he began to pull her up the stairs.  
  
"Stopping you from getting yourself killed."He answered simply, without bothering to halt.  
  
"You can't make my desicions for me!I'M NOT A CHILD."With those last four words Bonnie cast out her powers blowing every bulb in the hallway.Damon stopped a moment scanned the damage and swore before hauling her back toward her room.She tried to strugle but human wrestling was no match for vampire strength.  
  
When he finally released her, she was back in the room she had stayed in last night and Damon was standing in the doorway."You bas-"  
  
He cut her off."If you're going to act like a spoilt child having a tantrum then I'll treat you like one."His voice full a heated anger that silenced any arguments."Try to leave this room Bonnie and I will have you shackled to your bed!Do you understand me?"  
  
She looked after him stupidly as he closed the door, not waiting for her to reply.  
  
It wasn't until later that her fury returned.How dare he treat me like a child?It's none of his business!I hate him!She kicked at the door and paced the floor.He doesn't even care!I wish I'd just ran when I first saw him... ... ...I don't want him to die too.She collapsed onto the bed biting her lip to stop herself bursting into tears.It had been two months since she had felt this desolate pain.As it turned out bad things had a way of finding Bonnie, the pain being no exception. 


	9. Have you had your hair cut?

**__**

Have you had your hair cut?

The Villa was just as Stefan had described it, lavish and picturesque right down to the Roman styled courtyard and impeccable foundations.There was no accounting for taste, especially where Damon was concerned.

Elena exhaled slowly as the cab came to a stop and Stefan paid the fare.An unconscious tension evapourated from her shoulders as her husband led her up the pathway to the stained maplewood door and knocked.The entire journey here had been a merciless self torture for Elena who contemplated the whys and whats that had driven Bonnie to flee.At one point Elena had seriously considered killing Bonnie herself, but the idea had disappated as the concern and worry had wiped away any traces of anger she might have felt for her fiesty friend.

She inhaled sharply as the door opened to reveal a petite brunette woman in a maid uniform."Ciao, cume possono aiutar la I?"

Elena could only look at her dumbly, but Stefan answered the maid asthough she had spoken perfect English."Yes, we're here to see my brother."

The woman stepped back, urging them to come in before closing the door."Un momento signor, signorita.I will go tell Signor Salvatore you have arrived."She announced in a voice thick with the Italian accent.The brunette scuried off toward one of the many doors lining the hallway.And Elena turned her attentions to the finery decorating the hall.Mosaics, paintings, artefacts and plants all rested in elaborate places making the inside of the Villa match the outsides traditional but extravagant atmosphere.

The cool, sensuous voice took both of them by suprise."Little brother, so good to see you."He was dressed in black, jeans shirt and shoes, all dilineating his jet black hair, obsidian eyes and aura of danger.He was gorgeous, moreso than one of those Calvin Klein models on those infomercials she saw often enough, and for the first time in almost two years Elena had to remind herself of her marital status.

"Hello, big brother."Stefan replied, putting a little too much emphasis on the 'brother'.She saw Damon smirk at his siblings vehmence, and then those endless night eyes were turned on her.

"Ah, and the beautiful Elena.How fares married life?"His voice as soft as silk drifted over her, through her.

It took her two tries to actually get herself to speak and even then she could only summon one word in answer."Great!"She tried to sound like her calm confident self but it was real difficult when her legs felt like jello.

"Where's Bonnie?"Stefan said, jarring her back to planet earth and the reality of why exactly they were here._God Elena, pull yourself together._She commanded herself as waves of guilt swam up to drown her.

Damon grinned slightly, motioning to the stairway as he moved to scale it.Both she and Stefan followed him, like eager puppies expecting their next meal.

The second floor was decorated much like the rest of the Villa, all expensive and Italian objects and articles sprayed around the place.Damon led them to one of the many rooms the second floor possessed and opened the door.Elena guessed it had been telepathically locked from the outside since Damon had to stop and concentrate a moment before turning the handle.

Inside Bonnie was standing looking out of the balcony window, back to them.Elena almost sobbed with relief as she stumbled into the room, the brothers following her."Thank God,Bonnie!"She started, and then Bonnie turned and look at her, her face expressionless.

Finding her to be relatively fine and unaffected by their presence, the rage that had diminished in New York came flooding back to her."What the hell were you thinking?Going off alone and not even telling us!"She began."Do you know how worried Stefan, Meridith, Matt and I have been about you?"She continued, in a verbal tirade."You stupid jerk, you could have been killed.These Sect crazies wouldn't of hesitated you know!"

She expected Bonnies fiesty temper to rear it's ugly head or an apology or at least some facial expression that would indicate that she felt something about seeing her friends.But no, that wasn't Bonnies response."Have you had your hair cut?It looks real good on you.Sets off your face."

It sounded so much like the old Bonnie, the one she'd had slumber parties with, the one she'd toasted smores with during camping trips, the one who'd make her smile and tease her until she was smiling too.Not the one who'd arrived on their doorstep two months ago, quiet, haunted and suffering from horrendous nightmares that left her screaming, that Elena forgot about the current situation for a second."Thanks I -"She blinked several times, realising the absolute ridiculousness of what she was saying."What the hell is a matter with you Bonnie?You take off to get yourself killed and you're giving me girl talk!"Silence.She growled, furious."I have to get out of here before I kill her myself."She announced, practically throwing herself out the door and stomping downstairs.

Alone in the hallway, she fumed. 


End file.
